The Adventures of Silver Pixel
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: I've grown to love Equestria, after coming here from Earth as a little filly. I've been to others worlds, meeting people and ponies alike, who I've grown to be friends with. But now, a threat is in the Everfree Forest, and after going inside we find out what's it's doing. But are things always as they seem? (Rated T for Blood)
1. Intro

My ear twitched as I arose from my bed, I got up yawning. The out of nowhere a blue Pegasus crashed through my window, landing on the floor in front of me. I groaned,

"Rainbow, you've got to stop this, it's the 3rd time this week!" I yelled. She got up, dusting herself off

"I'm sorry, I'm practicing a stunt that I'm going to show the Wonder bolts later this week" She said, I gave her a questioning look,

"But aren't you in the academy, you're doing fine, I know you'll become a Wonder bolt, but you can stop trying to impress them, you already have dozens of times" I said.

"Are you kidding, I'm going to impress the Wonder bolts, all day everyday" Rainbow said, I sighed

"Whatever" I said, as Rainbow flew out the window. I trotted down the stairs meeting Blue and ROFL down there. I sat down at the table and Blue passed and apple to me,

"How'd you sleep" She asked,

"Fine, but Rainbow crashed through my window again" I said, Blue shrugged,

"You win some, you lose some" she said, I let out a little laugh. Rusher and Apple jack busted open the door and ran in.

" You've got to come quick, something bad is going on" Rusher said.


	2. Emergency

We all ran towards the forest, I was really interested about what was going on. We finally met Twilight and Luna there and they seemed to be talking to each other in a worried tone. We all trotted up to them, they tuned to us.

"I told you not to bring her" Luna whispered loudly into Rusher's ear,

"Opps" she replied,

"You know this is too much for her" Luna whispered, again, I took a step forward,

"What do you mean, by this is too much for me?" I said, Luna sighed, and pointed towards the woods.

"We went in the forest this morning, just to go visit Zecora, we were going to take the left passage, but we ended up turning right. Then things started to get scary, me and Twilight walked deeper and deeper into the passage, finding puddles of blood" she said. I tilted my head,

"Strange, but why is that too much for me?" I said,

"Because, we turned around to go back, then we stopped hearing some pony continuously whispering your name, then we just ran" Luna said. I backed up a little,

"Well, that's even more bizarre" I said, walking forward, and grabbing the flashlight Twilight had.

"Where in the hay are you going?" Apple Jack said.

"I'm going in, I'm not letting this, thing disturb the forest, and I want to find out where all that blood came from" I said, walking in.

"You'll get yourself killed" Blue yelled, I turned around,

"That's why you're all staying right here" I said, walking in.


	3. The Voice

I turned to the right passage and went in, I could smell blood, and I wanted to start hacking. I avoided and the puddles, then tripping on something, I stood up to see what is was and it was a dead body, I trotted backwards letting out a screech. It looked like it was slowly degrading, I walked down the passage, then I stopped and heard my name be called. I spun around,

"Who's there" I demanded. I heard the same voice laugh, then a spear drove into me wing, I shrieked in pain and the spear slowly fell off. Then the blood started to rush out my wing, and down on the floor. I slowly started back to the passage,

"Just going to let a little injure hurt you, ha, I thought you were supposed to be strong" A voice said, I stopped in my tracks,

"I don't care what you say." I said, once again starting to walk,

"Why are you even in _my_ woods?" The voice asked.

"Because you're scaring everyone" I said,

"We both know that's not true" It said,

"Admit it, you just came because you wanted to see who was calling your name" He went on, I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, whatever" I said,

"Don't be so relaxed just yet; your life will change forever in the days close ahead." The voice whispered, I had just left the woods when he said that, I passed out at the edge of the wood because I'd lost so much blood, and as my friends rushed me to the hospital, I thought about what the voice said.


	4. Midnight at the Hospital

I lay in the hospital bed, it was around 8 o'clock, and every pony seemed to by tired. Luna and my friends came up to me, my eyes were half closed,

"Sorry, I'm not able to stay, I have something's to do" she said, flying out the open window. Twilight, ROFL, Blue, Rusher, and Rainbow, came up to me next,

"We'll be here the whole night, so don't worry about a thing" Rusher said. I smiled,

"Thanks, you guys are great" I said. They went to sit on the edge on the other closed window, I closed my eyes, and about 4 hours later I opened my eyes and they were all asleep. I laughed a little and turned over, and what I saw made me fall off my bed. But I really didn't fall off, I was caught in mid air, and before I knew it, I was back in bed, with the covers over me. The colt seemed harmless, but he didn't look that way. He had a short sleeve turquoise shirt, long purple pants, bat wings, and white eyes, it was so weird, and I swear I knew him. I sat up in my bed, and he sat down on the floor, the only word I could think of was awkward. About 5 minutes later he got up and flew out, I ran to the window and saw him land in the Everfree Forest, I sat down by the window then thinking to myself.

"Wait, could it be, the voice from the woods" I thought, and as soon as I did, I easily snuck out of the hospital, and into the woods.


	5. Maximus

To be completely honest, the forest was scary, and being injured at the time, if something came after me. Let's just say, I'd be a goner. But I kept my cool, and pushed onward.

At this point all of this seemed unnecessary, of course I wanted to meet the colt, and actually talk. But I couldn't find him, or any other pony. I heard a rustle in a bush as I walked back, my flashlight suddenly went dead,

"Hello?" I said, then a dragon leaped out of the bushes. Then he pinned me to the ground,

"You've come to the wrong part of the woods, pony" He growled,

"If you want me to leave, I was just letting myself out" I said,

"My master, doesn't like intruders" The dragon growled once again.

"And your master is-"I said,

"That's classified" He said,

"And you are-"I asked.

"Names Maximus," He said,

"Silver," I said, "Silver, Pixel".

"A Pixel?!" He yelled, sitting up and letting me sit up as well, I nodded,

"Silver, _Pixel_" I said again. He looked down at my hoof, seeing the metal bracelet, on my hoof, with a green glow in its center. Maximus tried to touch it but then I pulled my hoof back,

"Don't touch that!" I yelled,

"My father gave this to me years ago, but, I-I don't even know him". I said, slowly letting my hoof go, and back on to the ground.

"I know how you feel" Maximus said. "I too, was abandoned".

"Really?" I said, Maximus nodded,

"Then Hero-"He stopped,

"What?" I said,

"Oh no! I forgot" He said, running down the trail,

"We'll talk again later" He yelled running, I sighed,

"Ok…" I sighed. The dragon rushed back to me up the trail, he picked me up, and put me on his back,

"You can come with me, my master's last name is Pixel as well" He said running.

"What's his first name?" I asked,

"Herobrine, or his real name is Terry" He said. When he said his name, I suddenly realized where I remembered him from. And I was on the back of, The Ender Dragon!


	6. The Mistake

As the dragon, flew my in the air, I was sort on getting the weird feeling inside me, I guess I was excited, after all, I haven't seen Brine, since I was in that other dimension. But, I didn't think I was ready to see him again, so I told Maximus to put me down.

"What's the matter?" Maximus asked.

"I'm just not ready to see him again, it feels so weird, just tell him I said hi though" I said, then Maximus flew off, and I started to walk back.

Maximus P.O.V

I flew down, and landed, as Brine was working on some type of, I really don't know.

"So, sorry I'm late" I said.

"It's fine, it wasn't something that important, so how was the woods?" Brine said.

"It was fine, Silver Pixel was there, but she said she wasn't ready to see you again, so I dropped her off on the way here" I said.

"Strange, were did you drop her off?" Brine asked.

"I think near the Barracuda Path" I said. Brine stopped what he was working on, and came over to me.

"You dropped her of WHERE!" He yelled.

"The Barracuda Path" I said again,

"That's Shredder's Territory, ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" Brine yelled.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"No time for sorrys, we have to go save her before she gets ripped to shreds!" Brine said, Speeding towards the pathway.


	7. Shredder

**Silver P.O.V**

**(Warning: Chapter involves blood, and furious fighting)**

I walked down, the path, and it got darker and darker, as I walked down the dirt path. A cold breeze blew past my face, making my shiver a bit. As I got closer to the exit, something rustled in the bushes.

"Hello?" I said. Since I thought it was Maximus messing with me, I trotted along. But the rustling continued, and this time when I looked over, something walked out. A colt, he had steel claws, on every hoof, swords and his sides, and he seemed to be covered in blood.

"Hi there" He smirked. "I'm Shredder"

"Silver Pixel" I carefully replied.

"A Pixel? Oh, this should be fun." Shredder smiled.

"What?" I said,

"This is my territory, and ponies who enter are shredded from limb to limb, as my name entitles" Shredder said. He used his levitation to pick up his swords, we dodged each others attacks for the first minute of so, then he slashed me in the neck with one his steel claws. I tumbled in pain, I couldn't move, as my neck bled furiously. As he stood over me laughing at me, I heard a loud roar, I just kept still, I didn't want to move. But he wasn't standing above me anymore. I got myself, to open my eyes, and saw him and Brine were going back forth, it started to get very bloody, Maximus, was hurt, so he was lying down. But then, it took a turn for the worse. Shredder ad finally pinned Brine, and Shredder's claws dug into Brine's neck.

"Any last words?" Shredder smirked. I got myself to stand up, and I ran over, as fast as I could. I bit Shredder's neck, and he struggled, to get out of my grasp.

"Let me go!" He shouted, but I kept my hold, making his blood spill.

"Fine, Fine, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again!" Shredder yelled. I let go,

"Leave" I growled, but before I could even say a word, he bolted off running. I panted, then falling to the ground.


End file.
